Grand Theft Auto 6: New San Andreas
by nVidiaFanBoy
Summary: Drugs. Sex. Money and Power. All the things you need to survive in Los Santos. But Jax and May didn't know that. Originally Drugs Sex Money and Power.
1. How It All Started

As he moved, step by step, he heard the approaching hunters by the crunching of the gravel under their boots, and the sound of them changing magazines in their AK47's. He knew he was on the ropes, he knew that from the start. But he had to rescue May, he had to...

"We're coming for you, Jax!" "I KNOW THAT, SHITHEAD! BUT I'LL STILL KILL YOU ALL!" he exclaimed. As he pulled out a glock, he was clocked in the back of the head with the butt of a gun. The last thing he heard whilst blacking out was "You and your little girlfriend are goin' to Los Santos."

**A/N: Well, did you like it? I am accepting OC's and plot help so just PM or review and I'll see what I can do.**

**GamerJax1525 out.**


	2. Unlikely Reunion

That was a year ago. Jax and May are now (partially) living happily in a small Del Perro Heights apartment. Jax now drives a red-and-white customized Karin Futo, whilst May drives a Schafter purple-and-blue Benefactor Panto. In their bank account is just under $1,000,000, as while May was a hairdresser and Jax was a tech guru for LiveInvader, his part-time job was pulling off small heists out in Blaine County.

We now change to Jax on his way to his job.

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have trusted anything Ricky said. He's lead me to Grove Street!" he cursed. As he was about to do a u-turn in the Grove St cul-de-sac, his back window got a massive hole in the it. He looked behind to see a Balla with a Pump Shotgun. So he sped the fuck outta there.

After at least 15 minutes of driving, Jax was now shooting at the two Balla cars chasing him through Strawberry. Just as he was running outta road, a White Brovado Buffalo S Jumped the curb and smashed ontop of the first Balla car, while still spinning his wheels. The car underneath him stopped completely, making him shoot forward, into the back bumper of the other Balla car.

Meanwhile, Jax was shooting at the last Balla car's engine while it was getting ass-bashed and he threw a "dicky" bomb. [**Dicky Bomb is basically a sticky bomb with dicks drawn all over it} **The Buffalo backed off as soon as the bomb made contact with the Balla car. Jax sped around the corner near the buffalo, and detonated the bomb.

"_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"**_

It was an inferno you could see for miles. And if Los Santos wasn't hot enough, it just got hotter.

Jax stepped out of the Futo and the other driver was doing the same. Jax could see he was an African-American, wearing a short-sleeve blue button-down t-shirt, with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath. He also wore a red flat-cap backwards, and it had the signature "LS" logo.

Jax pulled out his famous glock, and aimed at the guy.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" "C'mon, Jax! Can't you even remember your old nigga, FC?"

_Flashback_

"_So I'm moving back to Australia soon, F." "Really? Oh… Well, we still have Skype, don't we?" "Yeah, we do! So now I can't be sad!"_

_Flashback ends_

"Franklin?"

**A/N: I'm still accepting OC's, and I don't do starting Author's notes, like at the start of the chapter.**

**Check out my Youtube channel! channel/UCsd1yRcUt2gfTfz-yshATJA**

**Take out the spaces and you're a-okay! Or just search "GamerJax1525 in the Youtube search bar.**

**Okay, GamerJax1525 out.**


	3. Popping The Question

The garage door opened, and May drove inside to park her Panto. As she was stepping into the elevator, she was surprised by Jax, who started rubbing her through the crotch of her short jeans. You see, May and Jax had a "no strings attached" or a "friends with benefits" type of relationship (though, they had never actually had intercourse in those times). Both of them wanted to be actually in love, but neither had the guts to actually admit it to the other person. It was lucky no-one really lived in these apartments, and if they did, the just didn't care, because May started moaning, as she was getting wet, and Jax could feel it. But just before the elevator dinged, Jax stopped and grabbed a medium sized box off the floor. He ran past May, unlocked the door, locked it again, and set the medium box on the table. In the box was a Meal-4-2 pack from their local Burger Shot. The reason he ran ahead was because tonight was a special night for him.

As I said earlier, Jax couldn't admit his feelings for May. So with the help of Franklin, his old friend whom he met up with that day, he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He had also promised May that dinner would be on the table before she got through the door. And he just finished as she walked through the door with a calm expression. Before sittng down, Jax pulled May's chair out for her, like a boyfriend would. He then poured her a glass of e-Cola from a glass bottle, and opened the box for her to grab her meal.

_XtimeskipX_

After she was done eating and drinking, Jax stood up, grabbed her hands and threw her on the couch in a playful way. He then got on top of her to stop her from moving.

**WARNING! **_**Part LEMON Approaching**_** WARNING!**

He started to passionately make out with her, as she put her arms around his neck. She flipped him over so she was on top, never breaking the kiss, and started to grind on his crotch area. He broke the kiss and she wondered why, but the he said the question that would change her life: "Will you be my girlfriend?".

**LEMON OVER**

She was shocked. She knew that he had liked her, and she liked him, so why was it so hard to say yes? But she did it "Yes, Jax, yes I will!" They had another full on make out session, but then, Jax picked her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom.

**A/N: Yes, there is a lemon in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**GamerJax1525, out.**


	4. Big Love

As they were laying on the bed, a day after that eventful night, Jax's phone rang. It was Franklin. He was about to pick up when he got a devilish Idea. He messaged Franklin, saying ring him soon. He started to snake his hand up his girlfriend's leg. May was having a wet dream about Jax at the time, so it would help in a bit. He slid inside her jean shorts, and could feel the wetness radiating from her pussy, as he started to finger her, putting one finger, than two and three, and she started to moan, and Jax started making out with her at the same time, when she woke up, and in a quick snap, she was on top of him, still kissing. She started to unzip his jeans, and when she did, she was exposed to a massive white tent. She locked eye contact with Jax, while she pulled his boxers down. Then his member sprang free from it's restraints. May started to jack him off, and he started moaning, and al that did was turn May on even more.

He was starting to breathe heavier when he felt a wetness engulf his cock. He looked down and saw May sucking on his manhood. He could feel himself reaching his peak, when he felt the wetness slide away. He looked down, and saw May with her finger on her mouth, with a cute pout, while she was spreading her lower lips to show that beautiful pussy. He knew exactly what to do.

He slid it in slowly, but when he reached her hymen, he looked at her, and she nodded, and he thrust into her.

[insert girly pain/pleasure scream here]

After she stopped screaming, she was still crying, and Jax started to kiss the tears away. She gave him a look that said 'please continue', and so he did. He thrusted in and out, feeling her walls tighten around him and he could feel his release coming fast.

"I'm gonna cum!' he exclaimed. "Me too! Do it!" May yelled.

"But if I cum inside I mig-" IT FEELS GOO-". And then they came.

They fell to the bed, exhausted, and as they went to sleep, Jax's phone rang. But it wasn't Franklin.

It was the FIB.

**A/N: My FIRST LEMON! WOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hoped you loved this chapter, with more to 'cum'!**

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!**

**GamerJax1525, out!**


	5. Sticky Situation

"Dude, I just wanna buy the cola!"

"No, no, no sir! No coke!"

"Jeezus!"

Jax kicked a garbage can to the side of the store, yelling at the store attendant. He, Franklin, and May, were going on a little road-trip out to Sandy Shores, to see the wide-open spaces and maybe buy a block of land to build a house.

Franklin was in the little boys room, and May was filling the campervan they had rented with fuel. Jax was trying to get some snacks for the trip but was unable to as the store attendant was Japanese. He couldn't speak English very well, and so it was a hard thing to talk to him. He left the store to walk to the van, and flopped on the fold-out bed inside the van. He heard May and franklin have a small talk, as they were friends after Jax introduced them to one another. He was just turning on the mini t.v. as he felt a metal thing hit him in the stomach. He looked at it, and he saw it was a e-Cola can, and looked up to see Franklin smiling, with a little bood on his LS t-shirt. Jax looked out the front window, to see the blood stained window, and an empty cash register.

Jax jumped over the front seat as May got in the back to start making a small platter for the long drive. Franklin opened up his phone and checked the time. 11.59 pm. "Well, I''mma hit da hay, dawg.""That's cool, bro. See you in the morning." Jax replied. "Goodnight, Frank!" May said as he walked past her.

Jax kept his eyes on the road, driving to the destination on the GPS.

As he looked out onto the road, he saw a lone camperbus on the road. He zoomed in on his binoculars, and saw his buddy Frank, asleep on a bed, alone. He jumped into his truck, gutted the engine, grabbed a stack of sticky bombs from the back tray, and sped off after the bus. He would get them.


	6. Mr Phillips

"BOOOM!"

Two sticky bombs collided midair, and Jax was accessing fucking rage mode.

He had May grab the wheel, as Jax climbed out the door window, and on top of the camper, because for ten minutes, a guy in a mahogany coloured Canis Bohdi 4WD had been chasing them, shooting them and saying "I'm comin' buddy!"

Franklin woke up with a start, as the van went over a pothole. He saw May driving frantically, and heard heavy footsteps running across the roof. He jumped up, checked the back window, and saw Jax jumping on to… TREVOR? Why was Trevor here? And what was Jax doing on his truck?

Franklin jumped out onto the road, and commando-rolled to safety, to grab his pistol, and shoot out Trevor's tyres. The truck drifted, and Jax was thrown off, into the tray, and slammed against the tyre arch. He winced in pain, as the door of the tray was shot open, with Franklin climbing in.

"What are you doing up here, man?" Franklin exclaimed. "Well, this asshole here has been following us since you went to bed. He started shooting at us, and he started this roadside war!" Jax replied.

Jax grabbed onto the side of the truck, and hoisted himself over the side so he was hanging like a ninja. He scooted along the side, until he was hanging on the door. He stood up, grabbed the wheel, and jumped off with Franklin as the Bohdi spun out.

They landed on the roof of the caravan, and climbed inside.

As they crossed the border from LS to Sandy Shores, a black Buffalo S with police sirens in the grill sped out of an unmarked dirt track, to follow the caravan as it went past.

They stopped at a 24-7 gas station/convenience store to refuel and have a toilet break. May went to the toilet, Jax went to get some more snacks, and Franklin refuelled the van.

When May got out, Jax was being held at gunpoint by the man who was following them. She ran up, and smashed her ankle into his Phillips' Family Jewel.

He fell to the ground, clutching his crotch, when Jax grabbed him, and rammed him into a wall. The guy started screaming, and pulled out a mini pistol, and shot Jax.

The last thing Jax heard was, "Fuck you, Trevor, man!"

**A/N: How was that for a late chapter? Now don't even ask, as you'll find out next chapter if Jax survives.**


	7. Rebirth

"You, Jax Zarcks, are being given the power of infinite rebirth. When you awaken, come see me within 72 hours. You'll know where to find me. I'll be waiting." Said a man in a baby-blue robe set.

"Kifflom."

Jax felt like he had to respond. "Kifflom."

[insert reality whooshing noise here]

"HAH!" Jax panted heavily as he came back to reality, something he never thought he'd see or feel again. May was laying at the foot of the bed, sitting in a plastic fold-out chair. Franklin came into the room, to see Jax smiling at him, in which made him drop the cans of e-Cola he had brought for him and May.

"Woah, Franklin, you alright, man?" Jax questioned, suspicious that Franklin had done something wrong.

"Yeah, homie, just surprised. I thought I'd never see you again." Franklin replied.

He pulled Jax into a bro hug, and he turned his head to see the man who almost killed his homie.

Trevor Phillips.

He had to let somebody pas by him into the room, some whom Franklin was waiting to speak to.

"Hey, kid. How are you? I hope Trevor wasn't too much trouble…" greeted Michael Townley/De Santa, trailing off as he saw the massive bullet wound in the left side of Jax's abdomen.

"TREVOR BLOODY PHILLIPS!" Michael exclaimed, making Trevor wince for the first time in 11 years. Michael grabbed Trevor by the shirt, and headbutted him, making him fall unconscious.

"Kid, help me out." Michael asked as he grabbed Trevor's arms. Franklin grabbed his feet, and they lead Trevor out to Michael's Obey Tailgater.

By the time Jax turned his head back, May had woken up, and had started to sniffle, with tears in her eyes, lip trembling. In all honesty, she had given up hope on Jax coming back. It had been 3 weeks since Jax had been shot, and she was absolutely speechless, to see that the person she adored was actually alive. Jax stood up, and…

BANG!

He slipped and hit his head, ripping the IV needle out of his arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

A nurse came running in, and tripped over him, causing her to land with her butt in the air. Her panties were on display, and jax took the opportunity to photograph that, but was slapped across the face by May, for doing just that. It wasn't that he did it, but that the photo wasn't about her.

Michael came back in, with Franklin carrying a set of clothes for Jax, and they were Jax's favourite clothes. A red zip-up sleeveless vest with a white circle with a green X in the middle, the symbol of the famous gaming console, the XSorbeo. He also got his faded blue jeans, his two-tone skate shoes, and a blue undershirt. He also got a new pair of wristbands, green across the top, and black across the bottom. They were complimentary of Trevor, to apologise.

May helped Jax to the attached bathroom, and he got dressed with her help. [add perverted smile here] He limped out the door, and as he took his first step…

SLIP!

"AHHHH, SHIIIIIITT!"

**A/N: Yes, Jax met Chris Formage. And his wristbands are like Ash Kethum's in Pokémon; Battle Advance. See you next chapter.**

**-GamerJax1525**


	8. Lady, Hear Me TonightKifflom!

"Lady, Hear Me Tonight! 'Cos that feelin', it's just so right! As we danced, by that moonlight, can't you see, you're my delight!" Jax sang, as he ran over the dirt track that led off the Senora Freeway. He was in a special car, a gift from his brother, Josh, and that car was a Sprunk-detailed Brovado Bison, and the reason he was out here, was to see a man that gave him his life. It was the least he could do, because, come on, the man gave him his life back.

He jumped out, and saw another Bison, but red, with a note stuck on the bonnet.

He read it, and followed what is said: "I have come to see everything, because if I know nothing, then I know everything. Come to me, brother brother. Kifflom." He recited as he held up his right hand.

Two men in sunglasses and in baby-blue coloured polo shirts walked out from behind a hill, and one of them was holding a metal baseball bat. "Kifflom," One of them said, as the other hit Jax in the stomach, and then in the head.

*********TIMESKIP*************

Jax woke up, on a sleeping bag, in nothing but his underwear, with his clothes next to him, and his Bison keys, and he saw his Bison parked outside the fenced compound he was currently in. He then heard a man speak over the intercom.

"You have come seeking knowledge, and you will find it. Soon. Come to us when the time is right, and we shall help you seek it."

Jax finished getting dressed as the message cut off, and he somehow understood everything. He grabbed his keys, jumped the fence, started his Bison, and sped off, towards his new home with May in Sandy Shores.

**A/N: just a small chapter, to start a bit of mixing of story mode, and online mode. Keep reading!**

**~GamerJax1525**


	9. Money Maker

"I know, right?"

May was having a conversation with a customer at the local salon, as she worked as a trainee hairdresser. Her co-worker, and friend, Jessica, ran out with May's phone in her hand.

"MAY! It's Jax! He says it's important!" She exclaimed from the staff room. May finished her clients hair, collected the money, and tip, and answered her phone.

"Hey, baby!"

"Hey, I need to let you know something…"

"What?"

"Turn on the news channel."

May did just that.

"In other news, a Vangelico store in Downtown Los Santos has been robbed today, losing more than $6 million in less than a minute. We have a witness with our camera crew."

"Yeah, I was talking to a guy who had a lot of bikes, and I told him to move them, and then I got knocked over by the door, and a guy told me "you forget a thousand things every day, make sure this is one of them" and rode off."

May covered her mouth with her hand as she realized what he was saying.

"You robbed the Vangelico store!? Why?", but she soon heard Jax reply "I'll see you at home…" and hung up. May clocked out in tears, and ran outside into the San Andreas rain.

She got into her panto, but before she could drive off, she heard a knocking at her window. She lloked up to see Jessica, running around and getting in, and just saying "I'm coming with you."

~Timeskip~

"HOW COULD YOU?" Jessica screamed at her brother. "I trusted you to not hurt May, but now you've gone and done this, you asshole!" Jax had had enough. He threw Jessica the apartment keys, the keys to May's Panto, and picked May up, bridal style, and called out to Jessica, "we'll be back in two weeks, so take care." May had almost cried herself to sleep, so she didn't feel Jax put her in the backseat of his Futo, with a blanket, as he got in the driver's seat, and drove off. As she drifted to sleep (lol, car pun), she heard Jax's GPS say, "Next stop, San Fierro."

"That'll be $57, sir." Jax had stopped at the new San Fierro Burger Shot, as May woke up as he was ordering. "Yeah, I'll take a Bleeder burger, large curly fries, and a Sprunk. What do you want, babe?" Jax asked as he saw May wake up in his rear-view mirror. "I'll get the same." Jax collected their order and received the question he'd been waiting for. "One, why did you bring me to San Fierro, and two, why did you rob the Vangelico store?" May questioned. Jax replied with a truthful smile, "Get ready for a romantic weekend away!"

**A/N: How's that for a late chapter?**

**-GamerJax1525**


	10. Black And White

Trevor turned him on. To the dirt under his nails, to the thin hair, and to top it off, the attitude. He liked to play rough, and so did Michael, as their lips reached closer together…

"Am I interrupting something here?" The two lovebirds whipped their heads around to see a weirded-out Jax, recording the whole thing on his phone. Michael immediately blushed, but Trevor was the wimp, as he ran off into the bathroom, crying that he didn't even get to see his "Li'l Mikey."

Jax walked away, in a hysterical fit, to his car, carrying a heist bag, with guns and cash galore. May was talking to Jessica, as she was at the Burger Shot near Jax's apartment, because she had been spending the weekend there because Jax took May on a romantic weekend to the lights and sounds of San Fierro.

Franklin came screeching around the corner, yelling for Jax to get in. He ran over, and saw Franklin in a sweat, as Frank explained that Lamar, the lanky asshole, had started another war between the Ballas and Chamberlain Families. Jax told Jess to drive May home, and Jax jumped into F's Buffalo.

"There's too many of deez niggas!" F exclaimed, as he ran for cover behind a wall, and Jax started blasting people with his railgun he stole from Ammu-Nation. A Balla ran up from behind, and Franklin blew his brains out. Jax dolphin-dived into the driver's seat of a purple Banshee, and started mowing "the lawn", mainly any assholes who thought they could withstand a car. He drifted into Grove Street, as Franklin ran over, and got in. They drove to Franklin's garage, just up ahead. When they got inside, Jax grabbed the keys, and threw Franklin a pair, and sped out in his armoured Karin Kuruma, with Franklin following in his Imponete Dukes' O' Death. They were gonna bust crap up.

**A/N: Sorry for another late chapter, but I just couldn't find any inspiration. That is, until I got Grand Theft Auto V, and played GTA Online with Heist DLC. Loads of inspiration hit me. See you next chapter. And a big shoutout to BecauseRacecar for inspiring the little prank at the start of the chapter!**

**-GamerJax1525**


	11. The Fleeca Job

After the ordeal with the Ballas, Jax and Franklin were talking, when Lester walked into Jax's apartment, and walked up to the duo.

"Boys, I've got a proposal. Michael has just had his Union Depository money stolen by a hacker, and transferred to the Fleeca bank on the outskirts of Los Santos." He explained. Jax instantly grabbed his keys and ran for the door, but Frank held him back. Lester gave them directions to the bank, told franklin to get ready, and left. Jax jumped the stair railings, and ran to the closet.

He walked out in a black suit, and grabbed his motorcycle helmet, and ran to the elevator.

Downstairs, he jumped into his Armoured Kuruma, and as he exited his garage, he received a message from Frank that he was waiting across the road at the Bahama Mamas, a nightclub that Franklin and Trevor owned.

Jax drifted into the parking lot, and they got out. They walked in with the bike helmets on, and jax shot a camera in the back, then another, and the last one, too. Franklin ran around to the vault and started blowtorching the security system.

After getting the money, they ran to the Kuruma, got in, and sped off.

**Heist Complete**

**Rp: +15000**

**Money: +$16000000**

**Level 25**

**A/N: The first heist in the game, complete. Hope you all like the little thing I did at the end, like when you finish a heist.**

**-GamerJax1525**


	12. Moving Day

**Yes, that's right, it's back, baby! New San Andreas is BACK! I found out that before my old computer died, Microsoft Onedrive kicked in and backed up my files. So, that means this complete chapter, and the little ones I was working on still exist! Anyway, try to control your excitement, and READ THIS CHAPTER! See if you can find the meme reference in this story!**

The banner read Welcome Home! You could see it a mile away. That's why there was 5 cars outside a Rockford Hills home that had been recently constructed. If you were to walk around to the back yard, you would see a small gathering of friends.

This group of friends is none other than the group that we follow throughout this story, including Jax Zarcks, Jessica Zarcks, May Maple, Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa (Townley), and of course, Trevor Phillips.

Jax and May had recently moved into an actual home, rather than an apartment. To congratulate them, Jax's sister, Jessica, had organized a small get together with her boyfriend Franklin, and his mates.

It was around 11 pm when It happened. Jess spilt her beer all over May's shirt. Jax got a good clean look through May's white shirt, while somehow, every other guy didn't. She ran inside to get another shirt, and Jax followed, with a small bulge forming in his trousers. When he entered their bedroom, he saw May laying topless on the bed, facing the window, so she didn't see him.

He crept onto the other side of the bed, and removed his shirt, and snuggled up to her. She smiled at first, but then felt something different. She heard a 'glomp', and then felt licking on her breast.

She started moaning, much to Jax's liking. The stereo downstairs started pumping music, so no-one could hear **JOHN CENA **their activity. Jax ran his hands into her pants, and again felt the heat radiating from her pussy.

He inserted 1 finger, than 2, and started pumping, in and out. May's eyes shot open, and she started to pant, and moan. But the tables were turned. In a flash, May's sex drive kicked in, and she flipped over onto Jax's stomach, and slid onto her knees, unzipping his pants as she did so.

She licked the tip of Jax's member, giving him tickling sensations up his body. She sucked on his full length, until she felt warm liquid run down her throat.

She then crawled up and raised herself above Jax, and then slammed herself on top of him, pushing him in whole, felling him fill her up. She stated to raise herself, but Jax thrusted into her, putting his hands on her thighs, causing her eyes into the back of her head in a complete sexual pleasure. Jax continued thrusting, until he could feel himself rising up, and he could also feel May shaking, so he knew something was gonna crash right down. He wanted to pull out, he did, but May held him in.

And they let go together.

Little did they know, a little bundle of joy had just burst into their lives, to stick with them forever.

**That is the new chapter for New San Andreas! Hoped you liked it, and, as always, there's definetly more to 'cum'! See ya!**

**-artistjax**


End file.
